


How Sweet It Is

by runicmagitek



Series: Pharmercy Week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eloping, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: It was only a matter of time before they tied the knot, but this time, they did it on their own terms.





	How Sweet It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Let's Chill (Marriage)

Dawn warmed the ocean. A gentle wind shifted through the parted curtains and brushed past Angela. She stirred awake, lifting her face from a fluffy pillow and peeked at the balcony. The door remained ajar from the previous night, revealing the decadent view of a pristine beach and turquoise waters—quiet and serene. Such luxury was bound to spoil her, but Angela didn’t expect anything less.

She turned her head and smiled; Fareeha nestled into the pillows, fast asleep with a thin sheet draped over her hips. After their eventful day, rest was beyond deserved. Even then, Fareeha tired her out plenty upon returning to their suite. Angela blushed and chewed her lip at the intimate recollection.

The memories continued to envelop her and a warmth rushed through Angela until she giggled. Rolling onto her back, she lifted her left hand and gazed upon the golden band inlaid with diamonds residing there.

It had been a spontaneous decision—the act itself more so than the actual proposal. The longer she spent beside Fareeha, the more she pondered when those fateful words would leave her lover’s lips. Work did well to prolong the question, as did life in general. Angela nearly pounced Fareeha when she dropped to her knee to ask her. After all those years together, how could she say no?

The stress followed shortly after. Who were they to invite? Where would it take place? Would everyone like the cake they picked? Angela flipped through digital articles and frowned at the lavish celebrations. Why invest more than they earned in a year on a single night while people struggled to get by on a daily basis? It broke her heart to be selfish, even when Fareeha reminded her the sentiment was alright.

“ _This is about us,_ ” she had said, “ _and we should do what makes us happy._ ”

“ _I know, but...._ ” Angela scanned over fashionable wedding gowns and complex hairstyles she had no patience for. “ _It feels less about us and more about what will make others happy. Almost as if we_ _’re throwing a party for them and not us._ ”

“ _Angela... we don_ _’t have to do this if you don’t want to._ ”

“ _But I do! I just... don_ _’t want you to think I love you less because this—_ ” She gestured to the expensive items advertised on the screen. “ _—isn_ _’t what I want._ ”

Wrapping her arms tight around Angela, Fareeha kissed her temple and murmured into her ear, “ _And what is it that you want?_ ”

She wanted to escape their lives, even if for a night, and celebrate their love with one another. It didn’t need to be a spectacle to entertain the masses; it could be simple and small. Something stress-free, yet beautiful. Shouldn’t others be happy that _they_ were happy?

Convincing Fareeha was never an issue; it was only a matter of confirming a location for their elopement.

They found solace in a secluded area of the Yucatan peninsula, a place neither of them had ventured to before. It was warm, peaceful, and gorgeous—what wasn’t there to love? No one pestered them about their attire or the food or the music—it was all for them.

Not a care in the world crossed Angela’s mind when she met with Fareeha under a floral archway on the beach. She donned a simple, yet contemporary white dress while Fareeha wore a more traditional, white kaftan, embellished with vibrant embroidery. The fabrics billowed in the wind as they clasped matching, henna-painted hands. Their bare feet settled into the sand and their eyes never parted from one another. As the sun set, they exchanged heartfelt vows and sealed it with a sincere kiss.

Maybe it wasn’t what everyone else wanted, but it was _theirs_. Angela didn’t require an audience to prove she loved Fareeha; the woman who captured her heart alone was all she needed. It was evident in the way they gazed upon one another, unable to pry away for mere seconds. While they toasted their new bond, while they fed each other decadent cake, while they danced at dusk, while they unraveled one another in bed, that look never faltered.

A tired body clung to her and jostled Angela from her recollection. Lowering her hand, she turned with a smile. “Morning, beautiful.”

Fareeha nuzzled into Angela’s neck. “Morning,” she purred.

“Sleep well?”

“Best I’ve ever had.”

“Must be the pillows,” Angela teased.

“Or the view.”

But Fareeha’s gaze never shifted to the open door, locked only with Angela. She loomed above and dipped in for a kiss. Hands stroked up Fareeha’s nude form to tangle in her hair. A coo fluttered out of Angela once their bodies sunk into one another.

Those sweet kisses trailed off and Fareeha reined back with a raised eyebrow. “Is everything okay?”

Despite the tears, Angela nodded with a grin. “Everything is divine. I’m just... _so_ happy.”

A smile returned to Fareeha’s lips. “So am I.” She leaned in to kiss away Angela’s tears. “The thought of life without you is no life worth living. I want every passing day to be spent knowing we share each other’s hearts.”

She cupped Fareeha’s cheek, stroking the smooth skin there. “I’ll have you for as long as you’ll have me.”

“How does forever sound?”

Their lips brushed over one another, leaving enough room for Angela to breathe out a final, content word: “Perfect.”


End file.
